An Unexpected Beginning
by M. Jade
Summary: Set directly after "Who Are You," a magic spell gone awry casuses complications for Willow and Giles
1. Default Chapter

Author: M. Jade   
Title: An Unexpected Beginning   
Summary: Willow and Giles must face the consequences when a truth spell goes awry   
Rating: PG-13   
If you have comments or suggestions, email me at _jaderozegirl@yahoo.com_   
Feedback: As long as it's constructive   
Spoilers: Up to "Who Are You"   
Disclaimers: Nope, not mine, never was. Joss and Sarah own all, baby   
Distribution: My site, Strange Brew, Jen can have it, any others need only to ask so I can visit   
Notes: Part One, the actual launch, of the "Unexpected" series   
More Notes: The song in Part Six is Sarah McLachlan's "Sweet Surrender"   
__   
__   
__ __

_--From the diary of Willow Rosenberg, dated 01 March 2000_

Dear Diary, 

I really didn't mean to do it, I swear! I only wanted Riley to tell the truth about his 'thing' with Faith, and now everything is shot to hell. Giles is way beyond pissed with me and Xander won't return my calls. My dorm room has never seemed so cold. How could one little truth spell have hurt anyone? Of course, leave it to me, Miss Magical Misfire 2000, to screw up even that simple of a spell. Now everyone is upset and my own magical incompetence is to blame. The only one who seems to still like me is Amy, and she's a rat! Okay, so maybe I should start back at the beginning before this gets all confusing. Just over a week ago, Faith woke up from her coma and switched bodies with Buffy. During that time, Faith managed to talk Riley into having sex with her, Riley believing that she was Buffy. You should have seen Buffy when she found out. It was almost like reliving Angel's departure all over again, only without the "I can't breathe" reference. She looked so hurt and betrayed; I had to do something. I honestly didn't believe that Riley had any idea that it wasn't Buffy, so I decided to do something to prove it. I thought that putting Riley under a truth spell would prove to Buffy for once and for that Riley wasn't the complete ass she thought he was, so they could make up and everything, but boy was I wrong. 

Note to self, just because you think you know how to pronounce verbs in Latin doesn't necessarily mean that you do. I say one word wrong, and kablooey! Now everything has gone all Liar, Liar and we have to tell the truth for one day. We found out the hard way after a Scooby meeting earlier today. Who knew that Anya hated Xader's goofy shirts? And I swear I never thought I'd ever hear Riley say the word 'babe', much less dare to direct it towards Buffy. It's now hour ten of our ordeal and all my friends refuse to talk to me, even my own roommate, who's avoiding me as much as possible. I'm thinking about calling the gang over to Giles' and forcing them to make up and see that this isn't all bad. I only hope that Giles will be willing to do it. (Another note to self, it's very easy to get your roommate's opinion on your wardrobe this way, even if it could be considered a slightly brutal was to get it.) I've had enough of this being mad at each other garbage. I know I messed up, but please! It's not like anyone is in serious danger, well unless Buffy accidentally gives away her secret identity or one of us does it for her, or we blow some other big secret. Rats. This whole anti-guilt trip really sucks. We'll have to stick with each other for tonight. Okay, so I'll admit that the truth isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'm sorry, all right? Now I just have to con my friends into talking to me and convincing them that it's going to be okay. Boy, it's going to be a long night. 

Part One   
Home   


* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


	2. Chapter Two

"Hi, Giles," Willow greeted the ex-Watcher tentatively as she reached his door. She had somehow managed to talk him into agreeing to a meeting to set things straight. Willow guessed that it was only because, thanks to the spell, he knew that she couldn't lie about being sorry. She made a very heartfelt plea to him to help her and, after much groveling on her part, he finally relented and even agreed to call the others. "Is everyone here yet?" 

"You're the last one, Willow. They're inside." Giles tried to keep his tone even, but Willow could still tell that he was upset about the situation. Willow went ahead and silently stepped through the door and entered Giles' apartment, to be greeted by the sight of all her fiends sitting around the living room with vicious looks on their faces, but none of the looks were directed at Willow herself. 

"Hi, guys." None of the others bothered to greet her, so she went on. "I'm sure Giles told you why I wanted to talk to you." Xander looked over from his spot on Giles' couch and glared at the redhead. 

"I know you're going to say that you're sorry, Will, but I don't really care. I've had a majorly bad day and it's all because of you. My parents nearly kicked me out of the house this afternoon, Will. I don't think that qualifies for a simple I'm sorry, so excuse me if I get a bit testy." Willow visibly winced at the pain and hurt that was evident on Xander's face. 

"Xander, I didn't mean for…" 

"That just it, Will! You never mean for stuff like this to happen, but it does and we pay for it! How many times has Giles told you not to try magic by yourself? You always think that you can do it alone, and when you mess it up, well that's just too damn bad, isn't it?" 

"Xander, it wasn't supposed to happen this way!" 

"How was it supposed to happen, Will," Buffy asked from her seat on the stairs. 

"The spell was meant for Riley only," Willow said quietly. Riley looked up from his seat in a chair and stared at the hacker. 

"So it was just supposed to happen to me? That's perfect, Willow! Let soldier boy have a fun day, Liar, Liar style, huh?" 

"I wanted to convince Buffy that what happened between you and Faith didn't mean anything. That you thought it was Buffy. I was trying to help you." 

"And I need magic to prove that point? I couldn't have went to Buffy myself and tell her the truth? I had already started to do that in the first place by telling her what I had done. Doesn't that count for something?" The TA did little to hide his anger. 

"I would have gotten over it eventually, Will," Buffy added. 

"I was just so sick of seeing you moping, Buffy! I felt that I had to do something." 

"I know you were trying to be my friend, Will, but this is not exactly the thing I had in mind for solving my problems." The Slayer looked over to her roommate and friend with as much compassion as she could muster. She knew Willow felt terribly guilty and that she only meant well, but it had still not been a fun-filled day for her. 

"Can we say backfire," Anya grumbled from her seat on the far side of the couch, sitting as far as she could from Xander. 

"I'd have to agree with Anya, Willow," Giles began. "I have warned you before about trying magics you're not familiar with, repeatedly, and against using them to meddle in the affairs of your friends. It was very unwise of you to try that spell." Giles was trying to sound levelheaded as he said that, but he was clearly upset. 

"And you've never screwed up a day in your life, have you, Giles," Willow shot back coldly. "I'm trying to make it better and everyone's attacking me, even Giles," she thought angrily. 

"I'm only saying that you should have been more careful, Willow. I would think that my own past magical mishaps would have taught you that." 

"All you've taught me is that no one here trusts me to be able to do anything myself and that you always expect me to fail!" 

"Willow, you know that's not true!" 

"Yes it is, Giles! You treat me like some little kid who needs to be coddled and you can't stand to see me try anything on my own!" By the time Willow had finished this tirade, she was standing toe to toe with Giles and they were both furious. All the others could do is watch in abject silence as the argument progressed. 

"Willow, there's no need for you to act like some spoiled child! You're an adult for God's sake! Act like one!" Giles was very upset, and the others did little to stop him at that point. "I swear I have never seen Willow act like this! It's bloody infuriating," Giles thought 

"I'll start acting like an adult when you start treating me like one," Willow yelled. Both had completely lost their tempers by this point. 

"Guys," Buffy called out from the stairs, trying to stop them. This was supposed to be a peaceful meeting, not some cat fight. "It's like Thanksgiving all over again, only it's not about Native Americans this time," Buffy thought. 

"Willow, do stop acting like some childish bitch," Giles screamed. The Slayer was ready to call a truce. Apparently, Willow hadn't heard her friend, but she had certainly heard Giles' tirade. The hacker proceeded to take a cup of juice lying untouched on the table by her and angrily poured the liquid contents over Giles' head, dousing the ex-Watcher with a bright red stain. 

"That's enough," Riley called out from his vantage-point as he stood up and placed himself between the two combatants. He had heard Buffy and had silently agreed with her. The argument had gone too far. 

"I think it would be best if we all just go home and wait for the spell to wear off," Giles said coldly as he examined the now ruined Oxford he was wearing. "I have reached the end of my rope for one night." Xander glanced over to Giles and nodded his head in agreement. 

"Yeah. I think G-Man is right. We'd better leave the apologizing for tomorrow." Xander promptly got up and left the room, not bothering to say good-bye to anyone, even Anya. 

"Well, bye," the ex-demon exclaimed in a huff to the departing teen as soon as Xander was out the door. She looked to the others in still left in the room. "I've had enough of this nonsense. I'll see you guys later." Anya chose to leave then in a huff then, not looking back. Buffy herself then said a quick good-bye and fled back to the dorm, not wanting any more to do with it. Giles finally looked at Willow and Riley as he headed for the stairs. 

"I'll see you two in the morning," he said wearily, continuing to glare at Willow as he stalked up the stairs. Riley quickly left the house, leaving Willow alone in the living room. She hastily gave her options some thought and walked over to the door, shutting it. She then made her way to the couch and sat down to wait for Giles to come back downstairs.   
  


Part Two

Home

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


	3. Chapter Three

So they were alone. After the gang's speedy exit, Willow and Giles were alone for the first time since the incident had began. Willow knew Giles was still angry with her for the havoc her witchcraft had caused (again), but she also knew that she wanted to confront the former Watcher and apologize while she had the chance. She felt childish and silly for her actions, even if she had meant every word. Willow figured that as long as they were forced to tell the truth, she might as well apologize. At least the Watcher would know she meant it. Fifteen minutes later, Giles came down the stairs holding a shirt to replace the one Willow had stained earlier. When Willow turned and caught sight of him, she took in a sharp breath. 

"Willow," Giles said, clearly surprised to see her still there. "I thought you had left." Willow's brain seemed to freeze in mid-thought and she couldn't form a response as she openly stared at the shirtless man in front of her. "Willow, are you okay…" It was then that Giles suddenly realized his state of undress and that Willow had been staring at him and began to turn a bright shade of red as he quickly tugged the shirt on. The hacker only blushed more furiously as she realized that she had been staring at Giles, of all people. "Bad Willow," she chided herself. 

"I stayed to apologize, for the shirt," Willow finally managed to squeak out after a few moments to gain her composure. "And to see if you're still mad at me." 

"I am upset that you didn't consult me before trying such a powerful spell, again. As for the shirt, I really didn't like it anyway. I'll get over it. I always do." 

"So we're okay," Willow asked softly. Giles smiled and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her. 

"Of course we are, Willow. I could never stay mad at you for too long." Giles felt like a jabbering fool, but the truth spell was in full swing. 

"Well, that's good to hear. I was afraid it was touch and go there for awhile." 

"Why does it matter in the first place, Willow? We have fought before, remember?" 

"Because you're special," she blurted out. "Damn spell!" 

"What do you mean by that?" Now Giles knew what was meant by the phrase 'honest curiosity. 

"Just that I think very highly of you." Giles was intrigued by this response. 

"Like you would a father?" He had no real idea what had possessed him to even ask. 

"Not always," Willow admitted. "I can't believe I'm saying this," her inner voice screamed. 

"Not always? What do you mean?" By this time, he had taken his hand off her shoulder and was looking intently into her green eyes, waiting for the truth. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he did. 

"I mean that I haven't seen you as a father figure for some time," Willow told him. "Is this possibly going where I think it's going? Oh, goddess," she thought. 

"What do you see me as then?" 

"I see you as an equal, I guess. You're the only one who treats me like I'm on your level." The spell had caused her to lose all restraint by this time. "This is GILES," she chided herself. "What am I doing?" 

"When did this start," he asked, breaking her train of thought. 

"I guess it's kind of always been there," she admitted. "You're the only one who treats me like I'm special, well besides Oz, and I don't feel like going into that badness again right now, thank you very much." She grinned wickedly. "Hey, mister! I believe it's my turn to ask the questions. Do you see me as a daughter?" Willow wondered where on Earth did that come from. 

"No," he admitted. Now he had seriously done it. They were both going out of their minds. They were saying and asking things of each other that weren't supposed to be allowed. Honesty can be that way. Willow could stop herself from what she asked next. 

"Like when?" 

"Such as the time you were talked into wearing a certain, rather revealing leather outfit and such as this morning when I saw you in that skirt." Willow blushed furiously at the comment and tried to tug one the short skirt in an effort to make it more modest. "Oh, good Lord! She'll never forgive me for this," Giles thought. 

"Oh, really," she finally said after forgetting the skirt, too intrigued to care about her modesty. It only made Giles more self-conscious. 

"You know I can't lie, Willow." Giles was turning a serious shade of red by this time. "As much as I try, I can't think of you the same way I think of the others." The spell had done its damage by then. They were on a roll. They were too far-gone revealing previously forbidden thoughts to go back. "What about you, Willow?" 

"Well, I have to admit that I was pretty impressed by what I saw earlier. I never expected you to be so built. Not that that was of the bad, actually…" 

"Yeah, right," Giles muttered. 

"I was! Jenny was right to call you a sexy fuddy-duddy!" Willow nearly groaned at what she had said. "I just called Giles sexy. I have so lost it," she told herself. 

"And Oz was correct to think of you as a sexy witch," Giles replied, breaking her train of thought once again. "Now I've lost it. Congratulations, Rupert. You are now officially a dirty old man. You are going to have some serious explaining to do in the morning," Giles chided himself. 

"You think I'm sexy," Willow whispered. Giles nodded. "What about Olivia?" Giles was nearly floored by the sudden reference to Olivia, but he also knew he had to answer Willow. It was only fair. 

"Olivia hasn't spoken to me since she left after the Gentlemen came," he admitted. "I'm not sure she wants to be a part of all the madness that seems to surround us. To tell the truth, I can't blame her. You see it differently, Willow. You've accepted all the horrors that surround us and have embraced them without losing your sense of goodness. It's one of the things I think is the most endearing about you." He tenderly placed his hand on her face. She smiled under his soft look. 

"No, Giles. You've been the brave one. You have given up so much of your life to this. The rest of us have only begun, but you're the one with the dedication. Even if I haven't told you before, I think it's amazing. That's one of the most endearing things about you." The truth had come from a place neither of them had known before. It was something they had not been conscious of, never acknowledged, but had been there anyway, hidden under all the layers of propriety and friendship they had built up around each other. For some strange reason, the spell had dug it out of them and brought it forward. 

"I did it because it was my calling, Willow. You did it because you cared." 

"You cared too, Giles. You've cared and protected all of us, even though we never asked you too. Do you know what that means to me, what you mean to me," she whispered. 

"Yes, I believe I do" he whispered back, finally acknowledging the long-hidden truth between the two. They had managed to find themselves sitting closer to each other the more they said, their bodies finally coming within inches of each other, and spent the next few moments silently staring into each other's eyes. They had known each other for several years before this moment. First as teacher-student, then father-daughter, and lastly as friends. This time was different, though. Thanks to the spell, the attributes they had previously given each other were shattered. They were somewhere different. Somewhere new. They had ceased to see each other as friends, which mean that that something new had come between them. The light they had seen each other in had unexpectedly changed. 

Giles was the first to break. Something in him forgot all the propriety, doubt, and fear he had built around Willow and he impulsively reached out to catch the redhead's mouth in a kiss. It was tentative at first, a delicate thing, and Willow had been undoubtedly surprised by his sudden action, but she soon relented and began to kiss him back. Their bodies became more demanding, to the point where it seemed like they were on fire as the kiss grew. There was an urgency to what they were doing. They were doing to forbidden, the more they tasted, and touched, and smelled, the more they wanted. They had never believed that this could happen before that very moment and that only made the act sweeter. They lost themselves in the taste of the other's breath and the electric feel of their skin. Their hands roamed into places that had before been restricted and tongues teased…until they realized whom it was they were holding. 

"Oh, God, Willow," Giles breathed. "I'm sorry!" Willow took a few moments to catch her breath and regain her composure. 

"Giles that was…" The older man interrupted her. 

"Uncalled for. I should never have taken advantage of you like that. Good Lord, what have I done," Giles said as he stood up. 

"I was actually going for intense and incredible, and I do recall doing my fair share of kissing." Giles looked back at her. 

"I have no doubt of your assessment, Willow, I'm simply saying that I expected myself to act with a little more restraint." 

"The truth knows no restraint, Mr. Giles, or have you already forgotten your own sage advice?" Willow shut her eyes at her comment. "Now you're teasing him. You have gone over the edge, Rosenberg," she reminded herself. 

"Willow, don't make light of this! We crossed some serious boundaries tonight." 

"So what. You know I don't care what people say. We're both adults, Giles." 

"Willow…" 

"If it was so wrong, then tell me why I liked it?" Her eyes silently pleaded with him "Please believe me, Rupert," she prayed. 

"Probably for the same reasons I did," he said finally. "Honesty can be such a bitch, can it not?" 

"So was it really wrong?" Both knew at this moment what it meant to be honestly confused and conflicted at the same time. 

"A part of me says yes, Willow," he admitted. "Another part of me says no." 

"Which part should we listen to?" Giles tenderly looked at the now-trembling redhead and took her chin in his hand. 

"I want very much to be able to wake up after this spell is over and be able to tell you the same things I did tonight, how special you really are to me, but I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure you can." 

"We told each other the truth, Giles! That should count for something." 

"Sometimes that's not enough, Willow. Even if we want it to be." 

"And sometimes it is, Giles," the redhead insisted. She looked into his relenting eyes. "You can't just tell some one that you care for them, really truly care, and forget it!" 

"Perhaps you're correct, Willow. Only time will tell." 

"You bet your British ass I'm right." The two smiled at each other. 

"It's still your fault, you know." 

"Cheap shot. You don't have to be a smart-ass you know." 

"I wouldn't have to be if you had done the spell correctly." Willow proceeded to punch Giles in the arm for that crack. "OW! That didn't call for being abusive, Willow!" 

"Just shut up and kiss me, Giles." The ex-Watcher chuckled and happily obliged her.   
  


Part Three

Home

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


	4. Chapter Four

Willow was still over at Giles' apartment early the next morning. The spell had worn off by the pre-dawn hours, but the two had a great deal to talk about that night and had continued on even after the effects of the spell had ceased. They had talked all through the night and watched the sunrise together, simply enjoying each other's company. They discussed all the mundane things they had ever thought of, and more. The spell had opened the doors, and they had passed the night away walking through them. It wasn't until well after dawn that Willow realized something. 

"Buffy's probably going to be here soon." When Willow mentioned this, Giles automatically looked at the clock and checked the time. 

"Indeed." 

"What do you suppose we say to her?" 

"Perhaps it's wise if we say nothing at all…" 

"Are you suggesting that we pretend that nothing happened last night, Giles?" 

"No! I'm not saying that at all. What I am trying to say is that it's only been one night, Willow. I don't think we should be hasty right now." 

"Hasty? Are you embarrassed?" Giles took off his glasses as he tried to calm the redhead. 

"Of course not, Willow. Don't believe that." Giles placed his hand gently on Willow's shoulder. "I had an incredible evening with you. I'm just not sure Buffy, or Xander for that matter, would understand right now. I think we need more time." 

"You think Buffy and Xander would wig," Willow confirmed. She had to agree that Giles had a point. Neither one of her friends would be too pleased with what had happened the night before. 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Giles muttered. 

"I guess so. It's not every day something like this happens," Willow pointed out. 

"I bloody well hope not," Giles muttered. It was then that Willow noticed the telltale coloring of Giles' neck. She quickly moved from his grasp and turned to face him, anger coloring her eyes. 

"Giles! You're embarrassed!" Giles gave her a look to dispel her argument, but it didn't have the desired effect. "Don't deny it! You have that blushy look. You think we did something wrong, don't you?" She was clearly hurt by the idea. And upset. 

"Willow, we've already discussed this. I do not believe that." Willow was not dissuaded. 

"You think we did something wrong and you're too ashamed to admit it! You feel like you've taken advantage of some little girl. Well, I'm not some little girl, damn it! Need I remind you that I'm not in high school anymore, Giles." Giles reaction did little to calm her. "You bastard," she said coldly. 

"I am well aware of how old you are, Willow. I'm not sure now is the appropriate time…" By that time, Giles had begun to raise his voice at her, which didn't help matters at all. 

"You're afraid of what your precious Buffy will think," Willow hissed. The two combatants were standing by now, the battle in full swing. 

"Buffy is very well aware of the fact that I have a personal life, Willow…" 

"Yes, she is, but she's not going to feel the same way about her best friend being involved, will she? Not to mention the part where you're old enough to be my father, Giles. You're being a coward," Willow hissed. By this time, voices had been raised to a dangerous level and the two were standing toe to toe with each other. Willow seemed to take notice of something behind Giles, but the ex-Watcher was too upset himself to notice whatever Willow had seen. "Giles…" 

"Willow," Giles shouted, "I think you're taking this whole bloody thing out of proportion! The fact that I kissed you last night…" 

"YOU WHAT," Buffy's voice shrieked from the doorway behind Giles. 

"Bloody hell," Giles muttered under his breath. 

"…Buffy's here," Willow finished meekly, in a small voice. Giles took a deep breath and turned to face his Slayer, who stood in the doorway along with Riley. The petite blonde had a vicious look in her eyes, directed at Giles. 

"Hello, Buffy," the ex-Watcher stuttered. Buffy didn't respond and Riley chose to stand by quietly and see how the situation went. Finally, after a few extremely intense moments, Buffy spoke. 

"What is going on here, Giles, and you better start explaining quickly because before I get testy." The others already knew she had gone way beyond testy by that point. 

"Buffy, would you please calm down…" 

"You admit to taking advantage of my best friend…" Buffy said with a fire in her eyes. 

"I did no such thing!" 

"Then what the hell happened here Giles, because that's how it looks from here," the Slayer said coldly. 

"What happened here," Giles began. He took a deep breath as he considered his answer. "Stay calm, Rupert. The girl's upset, and you can't blame her. And for God's sake, don't piss her off," he warned himself. He looked the Slayer in the eyes as he found his answer. "Absolutely none of your business," he finished evenly. Buffy shot him her most vicious look in return. Willow and Riley looked on the heated by-play, awestruck, neither willing to step in. They had never seen the Slayer fight this way with Giles, and neither one liked it. 

"So getting it on with my best friend, who is easily half your age, doesn't qualify as my business?" By now, it had come to a cat fight between Watcher and Slayer and Willow and Riley could do nothing to stop it. They expected for it to get physical at any moment. 

"Buffy, that was uncalled for…" Giles said, trying to reason with the angry Slayer. 

"And pawing Willow was," Buffy snapped. Willow had had enough. 

"Buffy, it didn't happen that way," the hacker whispered, trying to turn Buffy's attention away from Giles. She turned towards Willow and looked her best friend in the eye. 

"How did it happen, Will? Did you guys suddenly wake up yesterday, get that starry look in your eyes and decide to play at being lust bunnies?" The sentence came out far colder than Buffy had intended, but she was too angry to care. 

"Buffy, don't think that way! That's not it at all…" 

"What am I supposed to think, Will? He's my Watcher! Things like this simply don't happen." Willow had reached the end of her rope. She walked briskly over to the door. 

"Sometimes they do, Buffy," Willow said quietly, sternly. She looked up at Riley. "Can I borrow her," she asked the blonde TA. She looked over at Buffy with stern glance. "We have to have a nice long discussion before Miss Slayer here does something she'll regret." Riley nodded in acknowledgement of Willow's request and stood back to let them leave. Buffy had begun to open her mouth in protest, but Willow silenced her. "Resolve face," the witch declared. "We are going home." Willow then grabbed her friend and walked out the door, not bothering to say good-bye to anyone else and leaving Giles alone with Riley. The TA and the former Watcher stood in an awkward silence for some time before Riley finally spoke up. 

"So you and Willow, huh" the TA asked tentatively. Giles nodded, not being able to find the words to answer him. "Wow," Riley replied.   


Part Four

Home

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


	5. Chapter Five

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy and Willow had reached their dorm room. The belylying petite Slayer didn't do much to hide her anger and frustration from her roommate. She was confused as hell and Buffy didn't like it. "I just don't believe it, Will," she began after a long, pointed silence. "It's GILES! You know, I'll-own-tweed-till-I-die-just-cause-I'm-that-stuffy guy. He's not supposed to be lust material." Willow looked intently at her friend from her perch on her bed and sighed. 

"Buffy, I don't expect you to understand it. I hardly do myself." 

"I just don't get it, Will. One day he's mentor guy, the next day he's the object of your affection. How do you go from one to the other in less than twenty-four hours?" 

"It was the spell, of all things. We said things last night, Buffy. Romantic things that neither of us had dreamed of telling each other before then. I don't know where they came from, but we said them, and we meant them." Buffy looked into the pleading eyes of the witch and surrendered to the truth. 

"This is just too weird, Will. This is beyond ADAM weird." 

"Tell me about it," Willow said dryly. 

"Just please tell me you didn't sleep with him, Will," the Slayer commented, relenting to her friend. 

"Buffy!" Willow was blushing furiously and Buffy started. 

"You didn't!" The thought caused Buffy to wig. 

"Well, no," the hacker admitted. "But I thought about it." Buffy groaned. 

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, Will." Willow laughed at her disgusted friend. 

"So are we okay," the hacker ventured after the laughter ceased. 

"Yeah. I want you and Giles both to be happy. If that means together, I'll deal. Eventually." Buffy said the last part with a look of slight disgust on her face. Then she perked up and faced Willow again. "But if he hurts you, I swear I'll make him cry uncle, Watcher or no." 

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Buffy then gave Willow a vicious look. 

"Does this mean that you're going to start calling him Rupert now, because that is a major reason to wig if I ever saw one." Willow shrugged. 

"We haven't discussed the name thing yet. Wait until Xander finds out, though. By then, the name won't even be an issue. It'll be more like 'Willow's flown past the cuckoo's nest and is making out with the Chief.'" 

"Oh! Can I bring a camera for that! It's a Kodak moment for sure," Buffy chirped mischievously. 

"Buffy! I don't think Xander would appreciate having his horror preserved for posterity. Of course, what he doesn't see can't hurt him, either." Buffy burst out laughing. 

"Does Giles know about this wicked streak you've got going, Will," Buffy chuckled out. 

"I think that being the brunt of a great deal of it would qualify as a yes." Buffy smiled. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah."   


Part Five

Home

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


	6. Chapter Six

Two days later, Buffy had finally broke down and agreed to go with Willow to Giles' apartment for a research party. She was still not keen on the idea of Giles smooching her best friend, but Willow had managed to talk some sense into Buffy and got her to go. The two entered late that night to see that most of the Slayerettes were present. Xander and Anya were talking quietly amongst themselves on the couch, a thick book of prophecy nestled between them. Willow was glad to see that the two had managed to work out their differences, although she really didn't want to think about how they probably did it. "That's just too gross," Willow thought to herself. Spike was sitting in the armchair, also looking through another tome, and Willow and Buffy thought he was uneasily quiet. No one really liked the idea of having the peroxide blond vamp around, but even Xander had to admit that his knowledge of demons came in handy at times, even if it did give the gang the wiggins from time to time. "Go figure," Willow thought. "Who knew Spike would turn into one of the good guys. I guess that's the Hellmouth for you." The only one not there yet was Riley, who had to stay behind to finish grading papers for the new professor he had been assigned to after Maggie's death. 

"So, do Xander and Anya know yet, or do I get to see the show," Buffy tried to whisper to Willow as they entered. The technique didn't have the desired effect, though, and Xander turned his attention to Buffy, as did the ex-demon beside him. 

"Do Xander and Anya know what, Buff," the dark-haired teen asked. Willow looked over to Buffy, who gave her a wicked grin in return. She knew she was not getting out of this. Just as Willow was beginning to form a response, Giles came into the room from the kitchen, holding two sodas for Xander and Anya. Giles glanced over to Willow and gave her a knowing look. He had head the question all right. 

"Do you know how Giles told us that the truth can sometimes be a funny thing," the hacker began. Xander gave her a perplexed nod as she continued. "Well the truth is that I like Giles. And he likes me." 

"Well, Will, we all…" Xander didn't finish the thought before he realized what Willow was trying to tell him. He did a double take back and forth between the Watcher and the witch, his face full of shock and disbelief. The others in the room had their attention on the two as well. Anya snorted as she tried to take her drink from Giles and Spike had finally looked up from his book, obviously interested. "No way, Wills!" Xander couldn't believe it. "That's…" he noticed the meaningful glance they gave each other. "I should never forget that this town could always get stranger. Not to mention more disgusting," Xander reminded himself. "Eeww, Will. Just eww." 

"Giles, does that mean that Willow's your orgasm friend now," Anya blurted out. Everyone else in the room nearly choked. "Someone had to say it," the ex-demon insisted. Xander looked over to his tactless girlfriend and sighed. 

"Ahn, you have no idea how seriously you have just scarred me." 

"I was just curious, Xander," Anya admitted. "Don't say you weren't." Spike grinned from his chair. 

"Yeah, Anya's right. Red's on a roll now, Xander. First the wolf, then you, then that witch, now the Watcher. She's a regular vixen. I can't say I agree with your choices, Red," Spike said as he turned his attention to Willow, "but you've obviously got something going." Willow and Giles both blushed and Buffy and Xander gave Spike dirty looks. 

"No one asked you, Blondie," Xander retorted. Spike snickered at the teen. 

"Don't blame me, mate. I'm not the one doing the snogging or the shagging." Buffy and Willow had to giggle at the childishly dirty look Xander tried to give Spike in reply, which the vamp proceeded to ignore. 

"All right, children. Am I going to have to separate you," Willow teased. Giles cleared his throat to get the group's attention. 

"For the record, Willow and I are not sure what we are as of yet. For now, I do believe that we were researching a rather nasty Lynchiva demon that's been stalking the elementary school." The others grumbled their reply and began to get back to work. Giles stepped over to the crowded bookcase and grabbed two books for Buffy and Willow to look through. He handed them the tomes and Willow glared at him. 

"How come I always get the thick one," she pouted. "I don't think you're being fair, Giles." Giles smiled at her as they both hid their amusement. 

"I have a thicker one, if you'd prefer that, Willow." He thought it would serve her right for teasing him. 

"That's okay. I'm bonding with this one already, see," Willow said quickly. She then proceeded to bury her nose fervently in the book, absorbed in her work and Giles soon pressed on with his own. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Xander said dramatically from his seat. 

"Go back to work, Xander," Willow instructed absently, not bothering to look up from her research material. 

"I'm just saying, Wills. I'm just saying." The group had continued working in silence for about ten minutes after that before the door began to open, revealing Riley, who had finally finished his work and had come to join them. He gave the group a quick smile as he entered and walked over to the Slayer and softly kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. 

"Did I miss anything," the TA asked Buffy as he sat down next to her. 

"Only Xander being weirded out by the idea of Willow and Giles having sex and teasing each other. Oh, and we discussed Willow's vixen factor. I think that about covers it." Riley gave the group a defeated look. 

"Has anyone ever told you guys that you are beyond nuts?" Buffy chuckled at her bewildered boyfriend. 

"Only you, Rye." She handed the man a book to study and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"I was beginning to wonder," the TA commented before he went on to his research. The rest of the group joined him and buried themselves in Lynchiva lore, temporarily forgetting their troubles.   


Part Six

Home

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


	7. Chapter Seven

That was how it was for the Scooby Gang over the next few months. Willow and Giles eventually broke down and began seeing each other soon after that day and the gang slowly adjusted to the new couple, but it wasn't always an easy transition. The two tried to keep their relationship as private as possible, but things rarely work that way on a Hellmouth. Buffy and Riley, who had been attacked by a particularly messy chaos demon and needed to check in with Giles, interrupted their first dinner date, and the tales only got more interesting from there. Everyone was very chagrined as Willow and Giles began to spend more and more of each other's time together. Xander even took to referring to them as the dynamic duo after seeing them taking off together in the Gilesmobile one evening. The balance of the gang was as normal as possible and that was the way they wanted it. 

The new couple spent those months stealing what private moments they could together and savoring the ones they found. By June, the Scooby Gang had settled back into a comfortable routine and life in Sunnydale had calmed down, relatively speaking. As June wore one, Giles decided to take Willow on a secluded picnic at a clearing in Breaker's Woods, intending to make a romantic evening of it. Xander, Anya, Riley, and Buffy had all pitched in to make the night special. Anya, Riley and Buffy had helped Willow cook the dinner they had planned and Xander had helped Giles procure Willow's favorite music. It was dark and the cloudless sky was filled with an unmarred panorama of stars as the two lay out on their blanket shortly after dusk that evening. 

"Isn't this dangerous, Giles," Willow ventured. "The whole in the woods, alone, late at night thing, cause I know more than a few horror movies that start that way. The couple always gets mauled by some horrible creature of the night and then the brave detective has to drag their tattered remains back to the morgue in body bags." Giles gave Willow a pointed glance. 

"While it may not be the safest place to be right now, we're not totally unprepared and you know that, Willow. Besides, it's no more dangerous than anything else we've done so far," Giles pointed out. 

"I suppose so," Willow said wistfully as she picked a flower from the grass beside their blanket and began to examine it. Giles just stared at the redhead, enraptured by her innocent charm. She broke his reverie when she turned her attention from the flower in her hands to him. "How did you find this place anyway?" Giles gave her a wicked grin. 

"I can't divulge all my secrets, love," he said coyly. 

"Cad," she teased. 

"Tease," he shot back. She gently reached over and gently pressed her mouth to his in a kiss. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. 

"Maybe now would be a good time for some music," Willow ventured. Giles nodded and began to reach for the controls to the portable player Xander had leant him for the evening. "I'm almost scared to see what kind of music Xander advised you to use," the hacker added. Giles suddenly turned to face her in surprise. 

"How did you know he helped me," he asked. 

"Buffy," Willow stated matter-of-factly. "No secret is safe between friends. She had to tell me." Giles shook his head. 

"I will never understand that," he muttered as he went back to the controls. Almost as soon as he turned, the air began to fill with the passionate cords of the music he had chosen for her. 

{It doesn't mean much}   
{It doesn't mean anything at all.}   
{The life I left behind me}   
{Is a cold room}   
{I crossed the last line}   
{From where I can't return}   
{Where every step I took in faith}   
{Betrayed me}   
{And lead me from my home} 

{Sweet surrender}   
{Is all that I have to give} 

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Giles," Willow asked with her brow arched as they listened to the music. 

"Absolutely nothing, Willow," Giles replied innocently. 

"That's a good try, mister, but not good enough," Willow told him. 

"Oh," Giles returned, somewhat sadly, not getting what Willow had meant. 

"Haven't you learned not to play innocent with me, Mr. Giles?" The former Watcher took notice when she said that. 

"Willow," Giles began, preparing to make a quick explanation. She hastily flung her face to his to catch his mouth in a kiss and silence him. 

{You take me in}   
{No questions asked}   
{You strip away the ugliness}   
{That surrounds me}   
{Are you an angel}   
{Am I already that gone}   
{I only hope I won't disappoint you}   
{When I'm down here on my knees} 

"That was bracing," Giles said has they broke off their kiss. 

"Just wait and see what I've got in store for you," Willow purred. Giles glanced at the fiery eyes of the woman beside him. 

"I must really ask Xander for a copy of this song," the ex-Watcher commented. 

"Why do you think I requested it," Willow said nonchalantly. Giles chuckled. 

"I should have known. He picked it out too easily. Setting this up was all too easy." 

"Yeah, but that was the whole point," Willow pointed out. 

"Was it now," Giles said, intrigued. 

"Want me to show you," Willow said with a glimmer in her eyes. 

"Are you sure," the older man asked as he began to stroke her silky hair. 

"Try me, Giles," she whispered suggestively as she began to push him back against the blanket. 

{Sweet surrender}   
{Is all I have to give} 

{I don't understand}   
{How by the touch of your hand}   
{I would be the one to fall}   
{I miss the little things}   
{I miss everything}   
{It doesn't mean much}   
{It doesn't mean anything at all}   
{The life I left behind me}   
{Is a cold room} 

{Sweet surrender}   
{Is all I have to give}   
{Sweet surrender}   
{Is all I have to give}   


Epilogue

Home

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


	8. Epilogue

As the sun rose the next morning, the couple lay fast asleep in each other's arms, stretched out on their picnic blanket and covered by another blanket Willow had managed to slip in with their supplies. The air was clear and the sky that greeted them was a flawless blue. Giles was the first to stir. As he woke, he absently reached over to find his watch and check the time. As soon as he read the dial, he turned back to Willow. "Willow," he whispered. "It's time to get up." The redhead just gave a sleepy sigh and adjusted her position. "Willow," Giles said more insistently. 

"Five more minutes, Mom," she breathed. Giles kissed her on the forehead. She instantly opened her eyes. "Couldn't you play along?" 

"You know I can't, love. It's already past seven, and if we don't leave soon, you'll be late to class. I wouldn't want to be a bad influence on your education, now would I?" 

"Sir, yes, sir," Willow said as she mock-saluted him. 

"Riley should never have taught you that," Giles groaned. Willow laughed as she pushed aside their cover and began to gather her clothes to dress and Giles quickly followed her lead. The two remained in silence before Willow finally spoke up after she leaned over to hug Giles, who squeezed her in return. 

"Last night was perfect, Giles," she whispered into his ear. "You were perfect." 

"Wasn't that the plan," Giles corrected her. 

"Yeah, but it's always nice to see a plan to so well, isn't it?" 

"Indeed it is, Willow. Indeed it is." He gave her another squeeze before he went back to tying his shoes. Willow herself was in the process of buttoning her blouse when a thought hit her. 

"Did you ever imagine, in your wildest dreams, that last night could have happened, I mean, before it all began," she asked as she finished with the last button. Giles looked up from his nearly tied shoelace to answer her. 

"No, actually I hadn't. At least not in a way that I would ever have admitted to myself." 

"Me either, I mean the not admitting part. Funny, isn't it?" Giles smiled as he sat back on their blanket. 

"One thing I've learned about living in this town, Willow, is that you never know what surprises, or terrors, tomorrow can bring. It always brings some new horror or joy, always unexpected. Like us. Like the fact that I've fallen in love with you." Willow was slightly startled by the suddenness last part, but soon a smile crept across her face. 

"I love you, too, Giles." He gently leaned forward to meet her mouth in a kiss. "This is nice," Willow commented as they parted. 

"And I intend to try and keep it that way," Giles promised as he started to gather the supplies surrounding them. 

"You'd better, mister," Willow added as she pitched in. "I still have an outstanding invitation with a vengeance demon, you know." 

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Giles said innocently. Willow glared at him. 

"Ha, Ha. One more crack like that and I'll tell Anya what happened here last night. It would be very interesting to see what she has to say about that, wouldn't it, Giles," Willow mused. 

"That's cold, Willow," Giles returned. She gave him a wicked grin as she began to pick up the supplies she had gathered. 

"I know," she said cheerily as she began to head in the direction of Giles' car. Giles shook his head as he picked up the remaining supplies and followed Willow. As they walked on, chatting happily along the way, a realization hit Willow. "This isn't going to last, is it? The whole 'nice' thing?" Giles looked into the face of the melancholy face of the woman beside him. 

"No," Giles admitted sadly. He looked into Willow deep green eyes. "But I for one intend to enjoy it while it lasts." Willow's face perked up. 

"Does that mean that you'll let me drive, because I'd really enjoy that, Giles," she pleaded. 

"I've created a monster," he groaned. 

"Yeah, but at least you got a sexy, redheaded one," Willow pointed out. Giles chuckled. 

"That I did, Willow. That I did," he agreed.   


The End

Home

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com

  



End file.
